This project is concerned with the effects of stresses, coping processes, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and health outcomes. One study investigates the determinants of subjective well-being; a second examines the influence of daily moods and stress on psoriatic condition; a third measures personality and coping styles through interviews and projective tests; a fourth investigates the antecedents and expressions of the personality disposition of Openness to Experience; the fifth examines existing longitudinal data to determine age-related constancy or changes in personality and well-being; the sixth examines self-reported health as a function of personality, age and biomedical status; and the seventh study investigates relations between individual differences in personality and cognitive performance over the adult life span.